


star light, star bright

by midnightninja14



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 02:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11152656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightninja14/pseuds/midnightninja14
Summary: In this moment, Ignis was at peace. He was at peace, staring up at the beautiful starry night sky with his young Prince.





	star light, star bright

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write a piece for Ignis and Noctis because I adore them! It was supposed to be a short oneshot.... but ofc my weak ass couldn't resist writing 9k words about these nerds, rip
> 
> Just a warning, there are spoilers for the game, so please don't read this if you don't want to be spoiled for things from the game!

The stars shined brightly in the dark sky, the pinpricks of light glowing like sparkling crystals, illuminating the world below with the aid of the eye-catching full moon. A gentle breeze rustled the grass and the leaves of the trees, the quiet sound of rushing water only adding to the pretty ambience. The blanket underneath him was soft, and the small body leaning against him was warm.

In this moment, Ignis was at peace. He was at peace, staring up at the beautiful starry night sky with his young Prince. 

And Ignis would never say it outloud, but when he glanced down at the boy currently using his leg as a pillow, and said boy looked back at him and  _smiled_ , the light from above catching his dark hair in such a way that he seemed to have a halo, his big blue eyes reflecting the stars as though Noctis had his own starry sky in his irises--Ignis couldn’t help but think that Noctis was an even brighter light than the stars and moon combined.

Ironic, considering the meaning of his name. But Ignis supposed that stars went hand-in-hand with the night, and the stars that went with Noctis’s night were the ones that glittered in his eyes.

Noctis looked back up to the sky, eagerly taking in the breathtaking sight of the stars glowing above them. He had a small smile curving along his lips, looking relaxed and content as he rested his head on Ignis’s lap, no burdens of royalty or responsibility weighing on him.

Ignis couldn’t help but wish his dear Prince could look like this always.

“Look!” His little Prince pointed upwards towards a pattern in the stars, and interrupted Ignis’s musings in the process. “Those stars make a cake!”

Ignis chuckled, “A cake, Your Highness?”

“Yep, a really big one, and--oh, there’s the Draconian! Dad showed me that one before when he took me to see the stars once. He said that one’s important.”

“Yes, the Draconian is the Astral tied closely to the Lucis Caelum bloodline. He is the one who gifted your family with the Crystal and magic.” Ignis smiled fondly at his friend’s excitement, resisting the sudden urge to card his fingers through Noctis’s soft, dark hair, lest he lull the boy to sleep with the soothing action.

Noctis pointed to another constellation, “Right, and that one’s… the Glacian, right? That’s what your star book said, I think.”

“Yes,” Ignis answered with a nod. “She’s said to be the warmest of the Astrals despite her element of ice, and she’s known for her love of humanity.”

“If she loves humans so much, she should figure out a way to get rid of veggies since they’re evil.”

That surprised a laugh out of Ignis, who could only shake his head at the Prince in mock exasperation, sarcasm lacing his teasing words. “Yes, and perhaps His Majesty should outlaw vegetables entirely, since you’re so against them.”

“...I should totally bring it up to Dad. It’s time for a new law.”

“Highness, _no_ , you can’t just--!”

“I’m kidding, Specs! ...I already tried anyway. He just laughed over dinner when I mentioned it.” Noctis admitted with a shrug, a grin on his face as he remembered the mirth in his father’s expression, his laughter a sound that had warmed Noct’s heart.

Ignis wasn’t sure if he should feel horrified that Noctis had brought up such an idea to the King, or amused that Regis had also laughed at the idea. He settled for smiling at the soft, happy expression on Noctis’s face, absentmindedly wishing he could take a picture to immortalize that look on his dear Prince.

Noctis, unaware of Ignis’s thoughts, had redirected his attention to the bright stars above them, speaking slowly, “Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight.”

Ignis glanced down at Noctis, arching a brow as he noticed the boy had closed his eyes. “Are you making a wish, Highness?”

“Mhm. ...Making one so that maybe Dad’ll have time to see the stars with me again. I could show him all the constellations I’ve learned.”

Ignis felt his heart sink at Noctis’s words, unsure of how to properly reassure him. It was obvious how much King Regis cared for Noctis, but his duties as King often left him unable to spend time with Noctis. Despite that, the boy had never complained about it for as long as Ignis had known him. Taking a deep breath, Ignis murmured, “...I’m sure His Majesty will try his hardest to, and will do so if he is able.”

“Yeah.” Noctis had opened his eyes again to stare up at the sky, his tone a little somber but his face soon brightened as he met Ignis’s gaze again. “But it’s okay! I get to see the stars with you instead. So thanks, Iggy. I always have fun with you.”

“And I, with you, Highness. …Noct. It is my pleasure to be at your side, and I always will be.” Ignis smiled, reaching his hand over to carefully squeeze Noctis’s hand, the boy grinning in return before he sat up slowly.

“Good! Because you’re the only one who can help me hide Cor’s hat!” Noctis joked, and Ignis shook his head with a sigh.

“You really should stop misplacing the Marshal’s [ beret](https://68.media.tumblr.com/ded847388db24cb128fdf1ace809eee1/tumblr_nuwveawZYN1tbk2kjo1_500.png), Highness.”

“But it’s so funny to watch him look for it!”

“One of these days, he may just decide he’s _hat_ enough and stop wearing it.”

Noctis blinked, processing what Ignis had said before he let out a snort and shoved Ignis’s shoulder. “That was terrible.”

Ignis pushed his glasses up with his hand, hiding his grin. “I’ll endeavor to use better puns in the future, Highness, lest you _beret_ me for them later.”

“ _Stooop_.” Noctis groaned, but a smile was still on his face. The two sat in companionable silence, sitting side by side as they stared contently at the twinkling stars above them. The peacefulness of the night was only strengthened by the soft sounds of nature, and the quiet meowing-- _meowing_?

Ignis and Noctis seemed to notice the meows at the same time, both of them searching for the source of the noise and watching in childish awe as a small, white kitten toddled towards them. Noctis immediately grinned, holding out a hand slowly for the kitten to inspect as it drew closer. With a soft mew, it bumped its head against the Prince’s hand, and Noct took that as a sign that he could pick it up.

Delighting in the way it purred in his hands, Noctis cuddled the kitten in his lap, looking at Ignis excitedly. “Specs, look! It likes me!”

Ignis chuckled, reaching his hand out to the kitten and petting it when it batted at his fingers with a paw. “Indeed, it seems to have taken a liking to you. It reminds me of the time when you snuck a cat into the Citadel. ...The first time, that is.”

“It looked hungry! I was gonna return it to Monica right after! ...I just, uh. I was playing with it and then it wanted to join me and Dad for dinner.” Noct shrugged innocently, his fingers scritching behind the kitten’s ears.

“Oh, and _it_ wanted to join, did it?”

“Yep! It climbed into my jacket and everything! Who was I to deny it?”

Ignis let out a sigh, hiding his amused grin behind a hand. “Well, from what you told me, the King found it funny, yes?”

“Yeah, Dad laughed when he noticed the cat meowing in my jacket. Said he thought it was me for a second, and he wondered when his son became a cat!” Noctis laughed softly, his chuckles quieting as his smile took on a sad edge. “...He actually said it would be cool if I wanted to get a cat too. But I thought about it, and since neither of us would really be around to play with it, I didn’t think it’d be fair.”

“...I see,” Ignis said, a small frown curving along his lips as he noted how his Prince’s mood had fallen.

“He looked sad when I said that. Shouldn’t have mentioned it, but I guess we both know it’s true since we’re so busy. Like Dad always says…” Noctis looked up to the stars, and Ignis was taken aback by how different his young charge seemed all of a sudden, more mature, somehow older though still just a boy. “...The life of a Royal is for his people.”

The statement struck something within Ignis that he couldn’t explain. He couldn’t find any words, instead stuck staring at Noctis, trying to figure out something that he couldn’t place. Noct, on the other hand, stood up after the kitten wiggled out of his grasp and wandered to the river’s edge, the Prince making his way over to it. Ignis immediately noticed the way Noctis was limping slightly, favoring his other leg. The way his fingers twitched and rubbed at his knee at an attempt to massage away what Ignis supposed was a lingering tautness from having kept it in the same position for too long. The action was familiar, but something about it racked Ignis with a sense of unease.

The feeling stayed, even as Noctis returned to his side and sat down, the kitten safely in his arms once more. Ignis found himself staring into his friend’s midnight blue eyes, the seriousness to them making his breath catch in his throat. When Noctis spoke again, his voice was soft and somber, his gaze refocused on the sky, “...It’s been awhile since we’ve looked at the stars together. I remember the first time I convinced you to sneak out with me and we went stargazing; I could finally see the stars without glass or lights blocking my view. It felt like I was finally connected with the world, instead of being stuck inside the Citadel all the time. It was so much fun learning the constellations with you, Ignis. And out here, under the stars, there was nothing separating us--no titles or statuses, it was just us.”

In a way, Ignis agreed with the sentiment, for out here under the stars, it was safe for Ignis to sit beside Noctis as his equal and friend. He was still his advisor, and Noctis still the Crown Prince, but out here, titles and roles mattered very little, existing as a mere courtesy. (For Ignis, at least, who struggled to shake the propriety of addressing Noctis as the Prince, for which Noct always told him off).

Ignis remembered the first time they had gone stargazing clearly as well, because it had been the first time he’d seen such a look of pure wonderment on Noctis’s face. True childish excitement. Noctis had reached a hand out towards the sky, as if trying to grab the stars between his fingers. And Ignis had almost believed that Noctis could do it, that he’d be able to touch the stars as they shined brilliantly above him. And it was in that moment that Ignis for the first time, as he had watched the dazzled young Prince as Noctis had taken in the view of the starry night sky, it was then that Ignis believed that Noctis seemed to shine even brighter than the stars above them.

Noctis had always been an enthusiastic, mischievous child, always eager to play with Ignis--even the first time they met. The young Prince had cared little for stations and status, overjoyed at the prospect of having a new friend, and they had played until nightfall. With the night came the stars, and Noctis had excitedly pulled Ignis over to one of the larger windows, pointing at the stars with the widest grin gracing his lips. Ignis remembered staring at the Prince then, taking in the sweet and purely happy expression on the boy’s face, and vowing that as future advisor to the Crown Prince, he would work to keep a smile on Noctis’s face. Especially after... after...

“The trips all meant a lot to me, you know. We both knew how much trouble you could get into but you still did it because you knew how much I enjoyed it. Especially after the Marilith attack and Tenebrae…” Noctis sighed, looking out into the water. The kitten in his arms started purring and rubbing its head against his arm, as though trying to console him. “It was like a breath of fresh air. The Citadel was suffocating, but out here, I didn’t always get lost thinking about everything. And sitting with you, I wasn’t bothered by thoughts of others things… other people.”

Ignis felt as though if he were to speak, something about the moment would break. He felt as though it would be wrong of him to interrupt Noctis when he seemed to be talking about the past and his feelings. Ignis remembered how devastating both the Marilith attack and the Tenebrae invasion had been for Noctis, who had suffered the loss of the ability to use his legs and the loss of so many people--his motherly caretaker, the guards, the kind Queen Sylva, and his dear friend Lunafreya taken captive by Niflheim. The Prince had been so young and yet he had witnessed such terrors and bloodshed.

Noctis had been clearly and understandably traumatized by the horrific events he had experienced, and suddenly Ignis’s lighthearted and enthusiastic friend had become someone withdrawn and subdued. Noctis had barely spoken after the events, and King Regis had been at a loss as to how to help his son, who was quiet and didn't take enjoyment from the things he usually had. Ignis hadn't known what to do either, trying everything he could think of to help cheer his friend up. And then one day Noctis had been eating a dessert and had quietly mentioned the treats he had eaten in Tenebrae, something both wistful and sad to his voice. Ignis had been quick to try and recreate the treats to the best of his ability with the little details he had, and he was certain his take on the treat hadn't been too tasty--but Noctis had finally smiled when Ignis had revealed them. The smile had stayed on Noct’s face as he tasted the treat, offering quiet corrections but still continuing to eat it.

Ignis had taken Noct out stargazing that night, and the serenity that finally graced Noctis’s expression as he stared up at the stars, the peaceful smile as he munched away at the homemade desserts--it made Ignis’s struggles in the kitchen, made the looming doom of future punishment for sneaking the Crown Prince out, it made it all worth it.

“All that time of me having to convince you to sneak out, and suddenly _you_ were the one who wanted to sneak out!” Noctis let out a soft chuckle, his eyes seeming like endless deep blue chasms. “...And you started trying to bake for me too! I always looked forward to trying all the things you made. It brightened up my days back then, gave me something to look forward to. I really appreciated it, Iggy.”

Noct turned to him then, gracing him with such a small, sweet smile that it stole his breath away. Ignis felt an inexpressible well of fondness bubble inside him at the sight, mirroring the smile that always warmed his heart. The smile that Ignis had always wanted to protect, the smile of his Prince who loved so dearly and hurt just as much, selfless and kind under his exterior of apathy that formed protective armor to guard his gentle heart. In this moment, with his quiet Prince, there was peace.

And yet, something was missing. Ignis was sure of it, yet he couldn’t place it, couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong. There was something he had forgotten, though he remembered everything Noctis had mentioned. Ignis’s green gaze fell to the river water dancing over rocks as it rushed past, his view slowly going unfocused as he stared into the reflective surface. He thought of waves crashing over a sandy shore, lapping at the edges of a city, swallowing down buildings into the depths of the ocean. The sound of the rolling waves smashing into the earth below being overpowered by distant roars that shook one to the core, intense and intimidating and something was _wrong_ \--

“Hey, Ignis?” Noct’s voice, brimming with the curiosity seemingly ingrained in all children, broke Ignis from his musings. The little Prince pointed towards a spot in the sky, and Ignis found the group of stars immediately, his heart stuttering in his chest. “What constellation is that?”

Ignis felt frozen in place as his gaze remained locked on the sky, as though the Glacian herself had wrapped him in her icy embrace. The constellation that Noctis was asking about was one Ignis had never seen before, and yet he knew _exactly_ what it was. His fingers twitched at his side as he recalled the feeling of gentle hands guiding his fingers to form a shape, a soft voice speaking softly about the constellation, the tears making the voice shaky as they said the name of the constellation that Ignis was viewing--

Through touch, for he could no longer see.

“...That constellation is called the Dawn King, named for the brave, selfless young King who sacrificed himself to save the world. The last Lucian King who brought back the light at the cost of his own life.” To Ignis, it felt as though the words were being drawn out of him by an unseen force, his voice sounding faint even to his own ears. He couldn’t bring himself to look at Noctis, his eyes instead going to the grass where flowers had suddenly bloomed around them. Small, star-shaped flowers, colored the same blue as Noct’s eyes.

Ignis knew the blossoms had to be the Lucian starflowers, which apparently had appeared in the light of the first Dawn after ten years of darkness. The pretty flowers had been everywhere, and from far away they seemed to shine like actual stars. Prompto and Gladio had been the ones to tell him, and together they figured the flowers were probably some sort of homage to Noctis by the Astrals for his sacrifice.

It wasn’t enough.

But Ignis could at least agree that the flowers were quite eye-catching, and he was glad for the chance to finally see the flowers that had bloomed for Noctis. Still, seeing them now for the first time and knowing the pigment was meant to reflect Noctis’s eyes, Ignis thought the flowers did the beautiful color of Noct’s eyes little justice.

It was then that Ignis realized he was no longer a child, seeing longer legs, larger hands with calloused fingers from holding weapons, and his old glasses sitting comfortably on the bridge of his nose. He raised one of his hands to the left side of his face, noting that it was bare of any scarring, which meant he was in his twenty-two year old body. Ignis wondered how Noctis looked, and finally gathered the courage to turn his head and gaze at his Prince.

 _No_ , _his King._ Ignis’s eyes widened as he observed the man sitting beside him, who was smiling down at a fox-like creature, placing a crown of the Lucian starflowers on its head as it lounged in the grass next to him. For a split second, Ignis believed he was looking at a younger King Regis, but then the man turned to look at him with a soft smile and the bluest eyes that Ignis quickly recognized. And _oh,_ did the sight take his breath away. Ignis never thought he would get the chance to see the King his dear Prince has-- _had_  grown to be, and the fact that he _was_  currently seeing him, brought tears to his eyes.  

Noctis still had the same beautiful blue eyes, the same soft smile despite the way years of hardship had hardened his features. His hair had gotten longer, and lacked all the hair-gel Noctis used when he was young for his usual spiked up style. The new hairstyle made him appear older, mature, as did the dark beard he was sporting, so reminiscent of King Regis. Ignis noticed how tired Noctis looked; this older version seemed so weary with something somber in those beloved blue eyes, wrinkles and stress-lines marring the skin of his face and making Ignis wish he could take away any and all burdens Noctis had. It made him sad in a way, to remember how fresh-faced and light Noctis had looked when he was twenty and compare it to the aged, tired man sitting beside him. But despite the weariness to his eyes, Noctis looked impressively regal even sitting down on a simple blanket in the grass, the Kingly Raiment sitting on his frame well and making him appear every bit the King he was. Ignis’s eyes fell to the Ring of the Lucii that sat on his finger, and for a moment, the skin beneath the ring seemed gray and ashy, and Ignis could’ve sworn he saw lines of flame sprouting over Noct’s skin, the angry glowing roots even crawling over his neck and face.

But with a blink, the image was gone, and Noctis’s skin was bare of any magical scars.

Ignis stared, taking in the gentle expression on Noctis’s face and feeling his chest ache. Placing a fist over his heart, he bowed his head slightly to Noctis, murmuring a choked, “...Your Majesty.”

“I always tell you to call me ‘Noct’, don’t I?” Noctis chuckled, reaching over and squeezing Ignis’s shoulder with a hand. “C’mon, Iggy, look at me.”

“...Noct.” Ignis let out a soft exhale, lifting his head and reaching a hesitant hand out towards Noctis’s face, freezing before he could make contact. Noctis helped him the rest of the way, pulling Ignis’s palm to his cheek and leaning into it. Taking that as permission, Ignis slid a bit closer, moving his other trembling hand so he could cup his King’s cheeks. He marveled at how _warm_ Noctis felt, the heat of his body comforting and _alive_. Ignis touched him as though he was afraid that a wrong move would make Noctis disappear, his fingertips skimming over pale skin and his thumbs brushing against the new beard.

“Like it?” Noct questioned with a small grin, his hands warm as they covered Ignis’s hands.

“...It takes some getting used to. It reminds me of King Regis,” Ignis admitted, swallowing hard. “But it does indeed make you look more mature. Handsome, but you always were.”

Noctis let out a shy chuckle at that comment, averting his eyes for a moment. “Always such a flatterer.”

“Is this…” Ignis started, but stopped himself, unable to bring himself to ask if this was all real. Unable to ask if _Noctis_  was real. Instead, he went back to carefully sliding his fingers over Noct’s face. His thumbs were gentle as they caressed the darkened skin under Noctis’s eyes, and as they traced the stress-lines etched into his face. “One would think that so many years asleep would make you more rested, High--ah… Majesty.”

“It turns out that absorbing massive amounts of power into a life-draining ring isn’t really the most relaxing thing in the world. Especially inside weird magic crystals,” Noctis said with a shrug, making light of what Ignis was positive had been a less than pleasant experience. Noct moved his hands so they were closer to Ignis’s face, careful fingers exploring the areas where Ignis normally had scarred skin. The King let out a soft sigh as he stared into Ignis’s eyes, intently as though he was memorizing the beautiful jade color of the irises. His voice was quiet when he spoke again, “...It’s still weird to hear you call me that. I think I almost want you to go back to ‘Highness’.”

“...Well then, I suppose I’ll continue to call you ‘Highness’ if that is what you prefer.”

Noctis exhaled, a smile still playing at his lips. “ _Or_ you could just use my name, Specs.”

“I _could_ indeed do that, Highness, but I’m merely adhering to your wishes regarding titles.”

“I said I _almost_ wanted you to!” Noctis chuckled, a glint of mischief in his eyes. “Will I have to make a royal decree about this? I can order you to use my name, can’t I?”

“While it is possible, I would argue that to be an abuse of your power, Noct.” Ignis let his hands fall away from Noct’s face and used a hand to push his glasses up, hiding his smile behind his palm. But Noctis could always tell; the two of them had known each other since they were kids, after all.

Noctis let out a huff of amusement, mirth dancing in his eyes as he pushed at his advisor’s shoulder, and Ignis only grinned in return. He ignored the strange feeling that happiness was something foreign to the tired Noctis sitting beside him, that the smile Ignis so craved to protect had become all the more fragile after Ignis had lost his sight and his beloved Night had lost his dear Moon.

No, perhaps that innocent smile had been damaged even earlier. When a home was destroyed, when a father had fallen, when a friend was lost in war, when death had waltzed around a child’s soul.

“An abuse of my power as King, huh?” Noctis had turned to look at the stars again, the solemnness in his eyes making something clench in Ignis’s chest. “...The Dawn King. Interesting title. Never thought that’d be how I'd be remembered as King.”

“The people are grateful to you, Noctis. They rightfully believe you to be a savior, a hero, a worthy King whom… will live on in stories and memories for the sacrifice he made. Surely you must realize the magnitude of your final act as the last Lucian King?” Ignis gazed into the surprised eyes of his charge, wanting to help Noctis truly understand how the people _adored_ the young King who fell for them all, how they mourned the man who died upon the throne that had been stolen from him--the very throne that the Chosen King had only sat upon to greet Death.

Ignis reached his hand out, laying it over Noctis’s hand as it rested on the ground and squeezing, his eyes steadily looking into Noctis’s eyes to convey the sincerity to his firm words. “Songs and stories have been written in your name, Noctis, telling your tale and singing your praises. A festival is thrown to celebrate the return of the light, and during this Dawn Festival, an address honoring your name is made. All will know of how you saved the world, and none will forget the one who brought back the Dawn. Those who have known you will not allow you to be forgotten, my King.”

Noctis stared, wide-eyed as he processed Ignis’s words, before the corners of his lips quirked up a bit and his eyes went downcast. “...I was never afraid of being forgotten. I was always more worried about how I’d be _remembered_. What kind of King I’d be, compared to the ones who came before me. I didn’t have my Dad’s charm, his intelligence, or his charisma--and a lot of Lucian citizens knew it, too. Many doubted my ability to rule… and so did I.”

“Noctis…” Ignis moved as if to protest, but Noctis held up his free hand, his shoulders hunching up as he continued speaking.

“...It’s alright. I was a dumb kid, after all. I had some growing up to do, and I’d say I at least managed to by the end. I never properly ruled, and maybe it’s for the best, but I still did my duty as King. I walked tall, as a King is meant to, and accepted my fate to save my people and the world.”  

“Highness, if I may...” Ignis started, and when Noct nodded to him, he resumed, words he had always wanted to tell Noctis spilling from him easily, “I am of the firm belief that had you been given the chance to properly rule, you would have made an admirable King. Throughout our journey, you endured many trials and both learned and grew from them. Not to mention your kind heart and selflessness; there is a reason the people you came across in our travels still recall you fondly. And even before we set out on our road trip, you helped many and did various notable things when you took a more active stance in politics and the kingdom after graduating from school. The people’s opinion of you significantly improved once they witnessed how hard-working and caring their Crown Prince was.”  

Noctis turned to meet Ignis’s gaze again, his eyes a little lost and reminding Ignis of a little boy, a young Prince who yearned to please those around him and make them proud. A boy who struggled against the weight of these expectations and the suffocating loneliness that came from being a royal. Ignis moved his other hand and cupped Noct’s cheek gently, brushing his thumb over Noctis’s cheekbone and smiling as Noctis tilted his head to tease a kiss onto Ignis’s palm.

Ignis spoke again, wanting to reassure Noctis. “Have no doubt that the people adore you, Noctis. Many bemoan the fact you never got to be King because they know you would have been a great ruler, and all are grateful to the Dawn King. Not only for how he saved the world but for how he helped the people he came across in life. You made everyone proud, Noctis, and I’m certain you would have as King as well.”

“...Well. With you by my side, I’m sure I would’ve made a pretty good King. Who could possibly fail with you as an advisor?” The tension had finally leaked from Noctis’s body, and a smile played along his lips. “And with Gladio and Prompto, we all definitely would’ve made a great team to lead a kingdom. My Shield and… the Royal Photographer?”

Ignis felt his cheeks heat at the flattery, and a chuckle escaped him at the possible title for Prompto. “Ah yes, that seems an apt title for our dear friend. Though perhaps the Royal Chatterbox would also suffice.”

Noctis let out a snort, shoulders shaking as he suppressed his laughter. “Or the Royal Chocobo with Chocobo butt hair.”

“The Royal Tofu-hater.”

“...You have to admit it, Specs, that stinky tofu really _was_ terrible.”

Ignis sniffed, crossing his arms over his chest in mock offense. “It was a healthy dish, filled with necessary nutrients and vitamins to ensure a hearty immune system.”

“But it tasted like shit.”

“It.... wasn’t the _best_  tasting dish, I suppose,” Ignis admitted with a sigh, while Noct grinned in victory.

“Y’know…” Mischief laced Noctis’s tone, and Ignis eyed Noctis with an arched brow as he teased, “I hear the Dawn King himself didn’t like that dish.”

Ignis shook his head, biting back his smile as he replied, “As a matter of fact, the Dawn King was quite the picky eater. Ever since he was young, he simply _refused_  to eat his vegetables. Honestly, he made it seem as though vegetables had somehow wronged him with his adamant refusal to consume them.”

“Sounds like a smart guy. Vegetables are pretty gross.” Noctis shrugged innocently, ignoring the look Ignis sent him. “I also heard that the Dawn King was a brat as a kid.”

“Only as a child?” Ignis questioned lightly, not acknowledging Noct’s offended, “Hey!”, as he continued speaking, “I suppose he was at times. He was certainly a bit of a troublemaker, and enjoyed dragging his advisor into his schemes. There was one time where he defaced one of the royal portraits hanging around the Citadel and his advisor was forced to scramble to fix the painting.”

“I totally made that painting better.” Noctis grinned, chuckling at Ignis’s expression of disapproval. “C’mon Iggy, you didn’t like my art skills?”

“Your art skills aren’t the issue here, Noct, it’s moreso the place in which you decided to use those skills. Have you any idea how panicked I was back then?” Ignis shook his head, reminiscing. “I was so worried about how your father would react.”

“Pretty sure I saw Dad laughing at it once, so it wasn’t a big deal.” Ignis could only sigh at the clear amusement in Noctis’s tone, but a smile still curled along his lips.

They sat in relaxed silence then, staring up at the stars together. Ignis appreciated the sight all the more, appreciated _having_ sight again, and took in as many details as he could, committing them to memory.

Much of his focus went to Noctis, as it always has, for Ignis didn't want to forget a single detail involving Noctis. The sound of his voice, the hue of his eyes, the light pink of his soft lips, his pale skin offset beautifully by his obsidian hair. Ignis could still barely believe he was being given the chance to _see_  again, and especially to see the way his young Prince had grown up. He finally could see the man Noctis had grown into, the King that had returned to their side and brought back the light.

If only Noctis’s own light hadn't had to be snuffed out in the process.

Noctis moved a little closer, leaning his head down on Ignis’s shoulder, easily fitting against Ignis’s side as though he belonged there. Ignis wrapped an arm around Noct’s waist, resisting the urge to pull him impossibly closer and relishing in the feeling of Noctis’s warm body so near to him. Noctis’s voice was quiet when he spoke, his tone longing with a tinge of melancholy, “...I missed this. I missed the stars.”

“As did I. I’m grateful that I’m able to see them again.”

“The stars were our thing since we were kids, and suddenly… neither of us could see them anymore. After Altissia, things kept happening and by the time I finally chanced a look at the sky… there weren’t any stars. Even when I came back, it was only darkness. And you… it was worse for you. You--you had to… you lost...” Noctis trailed off with a shaky sigh, turning his face into Ignis’s chest as if to hide.

“I know, Noctis. I’ve grown used to my new way of living though, so you need not worry. I can still see the stars in my mind and in my dreams.” Ignis raised his hand to rest it on Noct’s head, gently running his fingers through the dark, silky hair. “...Of all the things I missed, it’s you that I missed the most, Noctis.”

Ignis could feel the way Noctis’s shoulders hitched, could hear his soft, surprised inhale of breath, before Noctis relaxed again, leaning closer to Ignis and squeezing Ignis’s free hand that was resting on his knee. “...I missed you too, Ignis.”

Ignis had never thought he’d miss the familiar weight of Noctis’s body leaning against his. Never thought he’d miss the sight of Noctis--his stormy blue eyes and the liquid midnight hair that made them pop, his gentle smiles and mischievous smirks. Never thought he would miss the sound of Noctis’s voice, the sweet melody of his laughter. First the world robbed Ignis of his sight, and then the world took his King so soon afterwards.

It was hard for Ignis to think that Noctis--his _King_ whom Ignis had been raised to always stand beside--would now only be alive in his memories.

His dour thoughts were interrupted by the distant sound of music playing, the sweet sound of violins, pianos, flutes, and other instruments combining together in a beautiful, light-hearted symphony. Both Ignis and Noctis sat up straight, looking around for the source of the music, but there were no visible origins for the melody in sight. The quiet music, at least, was quite beautiful, and the sound reminded Ignis of Altissia for some reason he couldn’t explain. The seemingly invisible orchestra continued to merrily play the same song, and an idea formed in Ignis’s head, the music creating the image of a waltz in his mind that reminded him of happier times and empty ballrooms. He stood to his feet while straightening his clothing, before turning to face Noctis with a bow.

“Your Highness,” Ignis smiled at Noctis, holding out a hand to him invitingly. “Would you care to dance?”

Noctis blinked in surprise, before a grin soon graced his lips and he accepted Ignis’s offered hand, standing to his feet and moving away from the blanket. “I would love nothing more, Ignis.”

It was Ignis’s turn to be shocked, staring at Noctis as he observed his suddenly new appearance. Gone was the beard and the bags underneath his eyes, his face free of stress-lines and his blue eyes holding that same brightness that had been so prominent in Noctis’s eyes when he was twenty. The man before him was still clearly Noctis, one who was soft and relaxed, unburdened by a cruel fate and a weighted destiny. _Perhaps_ , Ignis thought, _this was how Noctis would have looked in a happier, kinder life at thirty years old._ Clean-shaven, his hair carefully combed and styled, a sweet smile on his lips, blue eyes clear of any sadness or weariness. Noctis was outfitted in something Ignis hadn’t seen before: a crisp, white collared shirt underneath a sharp, deep blue jacket, with beautiful accents and details in gold that matched the gold sash that went from his shoulder to around his waist.

Noctis was a stunning vision of a man, and in this moment he looked so refreshed and _alive_ , that the sight took Ignis’s breath away.

Their hands fell apart as Ignis noted and felt his own new attire that consisted of a new, sleek three-piece suit, dyed in the color black that represented the Lucian royal bloodline. His tie even had the motif of subtle dark skulls that were also a symbol of the royal family, the skulls matching the necklace Noctis had given Ignis for a birthday what felt like a lifetime ago. When Ignis finally looked back up, it was to see Noctis still smiling at him, his gaze clearly admiring Ignis’s outfit. Ignis was surprised to see that a wreath of flowers had appeared on Noctis’s head, one of Lucian starflowers and small, blue forget-me-nots entwined together. In his hands, Noctis held another crown, this one made with pale pink flowers that Ignis realized were sweetpeas.

Ignis vehemently tried to ignore the thoughts in his mind screaming about the meanings of the flowers.

Noctis reached up, and Ignis instinctively tilted his head forward so that Noctis could place the crown of sweetpea blossoms on his head. When Ignis pulled back, he looked to Noctis with a gentle smile, holding out a hand that Noctis took with no hesitation. Coincidentally, or perhaps not at all, the music played once more at what sounded like the beginning as Ignis and Noctis began to waltz, the volume a bit louder than it had been before as if they actually were in a ballroom together. The rather upbeat, near fast-paced tune had them quickly and skillfully sweeping into a waltz, easily falling into the steps they had practiced together when they were young and naive.

“I’m surprised you don’t wish to lead, Noct,” Ignis said with an arched brow, the corners of his lips twitching up as he pulled Noctis a little closer with the arm he had around his waist.

Noctis only chuckled in response, tightening the grip of the hand he had on Ignis’s shoulder. His other hand firmly held onto Ignis’s hand as they moved in a circle together. “This is just how we always used to practice it, so I’m falling back on what’s familiar.”

“Ah yes, our old dance lessons where you would constantly step on my toes.”

“It wasn’t always!” Noctis was quick to protest, making Ignis snort in amusement which he quickly tried to cover with a cough.

“Of course not, Highness, it was only a rather large majority of the time.” Ignis fought back a smile at the pout on Noctis’s lips, shrugging a bit and amending, “...However, once you got the hang of it, you were a natural. You only sometimes seemed to struggle with being the one to lead, yet you followed my steps easily in our practice sessions when I requested you show me how to do it. It was quite… odd, now that I think about it. Especially as you seemed to do just fine when you were required to dance at any events; you seemed to only stumble around me.”

“Ah. Well…” Noctis averted his gaze, his cheeks turning a bit pink as he mumbled, “At first, it made me nervous to be so close to you. I struggled to focus when all I wanted to do… was look at you. And then I liked it when you led since I could lean against you and just be near you. It was an easy way to be close to you… so I would ask you for extra lessons even though I knew the steps.”  

Ignis felt his own cheeks heat up at the unexpectedly cute confession. He was surprised he hadn’t realized Noctis’s feelings back then, but Noctis had always been good at keeping things hidden, even from Ignis, and certainly when it came to his own feelings. Leading Noctis into a spin by a hand, Ignis brushed his lips against Noctis’s knuckles adoringly before he pulled Noctis back to him, leaning forward to press a chaste peck to Noctis’s lips. Noctis blinked up at him with wide eyes, the stars reflected clearly in his dark blue irises, and Ignis ignored the desire to pull Noct into another kiss, instead choosing to continue their waltz. He lifted Noctis with ease during a highpoint in the music that made Noct yelp in surprise, setting him down again carefully and smirking at the near scandalized expression on Noct’s face, continuing to lead him in their dance.

“Oh, Noct…” Ignis said with a soft huff of amusement, shaking his head a bit as he gazed adoringly down at his Prince. “You never fail to catch me off guard. Who knew the Crown Prince of Lucis was quite so adorable?”

Noctis spluttered, a dark blush now high on his cheeks. “A-adorable? I’m not--! ...S-shut up, Specs.”  

Ignis couldn’t help his chuckles then, endlessly delighted to see that Noctis was still the same boy he had grown up with, even at the age of thirty. It was quite a sight to see the older, more mature version of Noctis get so flustered, and Ignis never wanted to forget it.

“If it makes you feel better, Noctis… I enjoyed those lessons as well, as detrimental as they may have been to my heart at the time,” Ignis admitted, and Noctis met his eyes with a shy smile, his cheeks still painted an alluring pink as they spun away from each other, each with an arm outstretched towards the other with their palms almost touching.

“We were such idiots back then…” Noctis said, laughter lacing his voice as they came back together, their hands immediately finding each other’s.

Ignis shrugged, leading Noctis into another twirl as he spoke, “We were young and inexperienced. Not to mention the fact that our roles weighed quite heavily upon us both. It seemed impossible at the time to consider anything more of our relationship.”

“Yeah… though you cared a lot more about roles than I did. All I could think about back then was how much I wanted to kiss you.”

It was Ignis’s turn to feel slightly embarrassed at Noct’s blunt admission, trying to will the heat in his cheeks to go down. He looked away from Noctis, clearing his throat before his attention was caught on the tiny orbs of light suddenly floating around them. “Ah… fireflies.”

“Oh, you’re right,” Noctis murmured, staring as one of the fireflies settled onto his arm for a moment before it flew away again. He was smiling as he gazed at the fireflies hovering around them, the lights making his eyes shine, and Ignis found himself once more wishing that he could immortalize that gentle look on Noctis’s face.

The waltz between them had relaxed into something more informal, Noctis’s arms wrapped loosely around Ignis’s neck while Ignis had his arms around Noct’s waist. They were simply swaying to soft, peaceful music now, a slowed down tempo of the original song they had been enthusiastically waltzing to. Ignis watched as a firefly landed on Noct’s shoulder, and he let out a snort as a memory related to the bug suddenly flashed in his mind.

“What is it?” Noctis tilted his head to the side, eyebrows furrowed and his lips curving into a little frown.

“Merely remembered something,” Ignis said with a smile, amusement coloring his tone. “I just remembered King Regis once telling me about your first time seeing fireflies.”

“...Oh no.”

“Oh, _yes_. I distinctly remember him saying how you very nearly burst into tears, believing that stars had fallen from the sky. You were very insistent that you had to help the stars go back home, but thankfully your father explained that fireflies were not fallen stars.”

Noctis groaned, leaning forward to hide his face in Ignis’s chest, the tips of his ears tinted pink. “I can’t believe he told you that! ...It’s been so long since I’ve thought about it. When did he tell you?”

“...It was when you were in your coma as a child, actually. We were both sitting at your bedside and I think the King took comfort in telling me stories about you. I certainly enjoyed hearing them, at the very least.”

“Gods, as if you needed anymore embarrassing stories about me,” Noctis muttered, clearly embarrassed.

Ignis chuckled, raising one of his hands to gently run his fingers through Noct’s hair, smiling down at Noctis when he finally pulled away from his chest and looked up. “Highness, we grew up together. I’m quite certain you know embarrassing stories about me, as well.”

“...True. Like that one time Gladio brought over alcohol when we were teenagers and you got so drunk, you--”

Ignis froze, their simple dance coming to an abrupt halt as he covered Noct’s mouth with a hand. His voice pitched a little higher, a clear indicator of how flustered he was by the reminder of _that_ particular story. “There’s no need to repeat that story, now is there?”

Noctis looked gleefully smug at having managed to ruffle Ignis so much. Ignis sighed as he let his hand fall away, glaring at the smirk on Noct’s face. “Smug is bad look on you, Highness.”

“Oh, c’mon Ignis--” Noctis blinked, stepping back from Ignis and glancing around curiously. “...The music stopped?”

“...You’re right.” Ignis was grateful for the change in subject, looking around to see if something had changed in their environment now that the music had seemingly ended. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the way that something suspiciously small and fox-like darted between Noctis’s legs as he took a step backwards.

“Whoa!” Noctis yelped, stumbling as he tried to avoid the animal and falling back into the shallow stream.

“Highness!” Ignis made to grab his arm, panicked, but ended up falling in after him as Noctis accidentally dragged him forward, the both of them getting splashed with water.

Ignis blinked, looking down to see that he was currently leaning over Noctis, their faces inches apart. Noct was sitting in the water, the edge of it only coming up to his stomach, droplets clinging onto strands of his dark hair. The flower crown he wore remained intact, save for a few blue petals that were scattered into his hair. He looked nothing like the proper King he had moments before, yet Ignis still found him to be rather beautiful.

Noctis, in return, was staring up at him with wide eyes, shocked at their sudden proximity before peals of laughter escaped his lips. Ignis only stared, bewildered as Noctis lifted one of his hands from the water and picked something off of Ignis’s nose: a pink petal. Letting the petal fall into the water, Noctis then used his hand to fix Ignis’s askew glasses, his hand finally coming to rest on Ignis’s cheek. His laughter had quieted to chuckles, his blue eyes bright with mirth, “Y-you should’ve seen your face! ...Looks like you fell for me, Specs.”

“...That was terrible, Noct.” Ignis groaned, but soon laughter fell from his lips as well as he considered how ridiculous the both of them must have looked. Two grown men, a King and his advisor, sitting in a stream with flower crowns on their heads. The both of them were soon laughing, light-hearted and _free_ , completely blissful in that moment together. Unconsciously, they both leaned in until their foreheads were touching, gazing sweetly into each other’s eyes as their laughter died down. Panting for breath, cheeks pink from laughing so much, they moved closer until their lips met, their eyelids slipping shut. Ignis’s hands came up to gently cup Noct’s cheeks as he pressed in further, his thumbs gentle as they ran over Noct’s skin. They could feel the way the other smiled into the kiss, could feel the warmth emanating from each other’s bodies, and lost themselves in the softness of the other’s lips.

It was perfect.

Which of course was when a loud _honk_ shocked them both into breaking apart, startled at the sudden noise. They looked towards the source of the sound, and they both could see the sudden appearance of a long stretch of a road in the distance, a familiar car parked on the side with two equally familiar people standing beside it.

“Yo, lovebirds! Stop being gross, we’re late in getting back home to meet His Majesty!” Gladio called gruffly, his arms crossed over his chest and a grin on his face. For a moment, Ignis saw a battle-hardened man dressed in Kingsglaive garb, with an equally older blond man beside him with a scruff of hair on his chin. They were older, wearier, worn down by ten years of darkness and grief. But the image was gone as soon as Ignis blinked, and both men were in their twenties, looking exactly as Ignis had remembered, young and energetic.

“Yeah, Noct, I _reaaaally_ don’t wanna keep your Dad waiting!” Prompto sounded nervous, but he was beaming as he waved to the both of them. He held his camera in his other hand, and Ignis was fairly certain Prompto had snapped a few photos of the two of them in the stream. “He was cool about letting us go on this roadtrip together as a coming-of-age thing, but he might not let us do it again if we’re late! And Lady Lunafreya was so excited about coming with us next time, too!”

The sun was rising, Ignis realized. He found himself staring into the distance, taking in the sight of two of his dearest friends again and a car that had once been a home. Taking in the sight of the sunrise, of _light_. Noctis took the chance to slip away, standing to his feet with his back towards Ignis and yelling back, “Alright, alright! We’re coming, stop rushing us! It’s too early for this, and I’m all wet too.”

“Hey, we didn’t tell you both to go take a quick dip, Princess. It was your dumbass that decided to go for a swim.” Gladio retorted, smirking as Noctis let out an angry huff.

Prompto looked positively devious as he asked, “Any particular reason you had to fall into some cold water there, buddy? You weren’t possibly getting a little _heated_ with Iggy, were you? Scandalous!”

“Is this any way to treat your Prince!? I hate you both!”

“You love us!” Prompto grinned, laughing delightedly while Gladio looked smug beside him.

“...Yeah, I do,” Noctis said softly, mostly to himself, a smile clear in his tone. He turned back to look at Ignis, holding out a hand to him. “Ready, Ignis? Guess it’s time we head back home, and then we gotta convince Dad that another trip should totally happen. You got my back?”

Noctis was twenty again, the same fresh-faced boy Ignis had gone on a journey with years ago. The boy who napped at any chance he got, who had the biggest soft spot for animals, who loved fishing and could spend hours doing it. The Prince who loved with all his heart, and who only wanted to do those around him proud while also wishing for their safety. His kind-hearted, quiet childhood friend, who still had a wreath of flowers on his head, and who was currently backlit by the bright light of the Dawn.

Ignis took the offered hand with a smile, standing to his feet. “...Always.”

They stepped out of the stream and onto the dry land, their clothes miraculously dry. Their hands fell apart, and they started walking together towards the Regalia before Noctis stopped and turned to face Ignis. He moved closer, beckoning Ignis to bend forward a bit with a hand. When Ignis did, Noctis leaned in and brushed his lips against Ignis’s forehead.

“ _Thank you for everything, Ignis_.” His voice was soft, as if carried to Ignis’s ears by the wind. Noctis turned away then after gifting Ignis with one last sweet smile that Ignis swore then and there to never forget, also memorizing Noctis’s eyes that were as blue as the depths of the ocean and shining with happiness.

Ignis watched as Noctis walked away, towards the Regalia where their friends were waiting. A light blue animal had settled onto Noct’s shoulders, and Ignis could hear Prompto cooing over the fox-like creature, while Gladio joked about already having to care for their cat of a Prince and not having room in the Regalia for more animals. A long road lay ahead of them, a new journey to undertake with significantly less trouble than their first one. Their home was still whole, their King still alive, their Prince still smiling happily.

As Noctis moved further away, the Lucian starflowers still in his hair reminded Ignis once more of the stars. Quietly, Ignis found himself echoing the rhyme Noctis had recited earlier, silent tears streaming down his face despite the smile gracing his lips. “Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight.”

 _May we meet again, my dear King_.

**Author's Note:**

> ....plot twists, am I right? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Didn't want to spoil how the fic sort of changes midway, so I hope it's alright I didn't tag something like "angst" (though it isn't... _completely_ angsty?) or "canonical character death"! Though if anyone thinks they should be tagged, let me know!
> 
> Flower meanings: _sweetpeas: "goodbye, departure, thank you for a lovely time"_ \-- > inspired by [this artwork](http://mightier.tumblr.com/post/158478769760/sweetpea-goodbye-depature-thank-you-for-a-lovely). 
> 
> _forget-me-nots: "true & undying love, remembrance during partings or after death, a connection that lasts through time, fidelity & loyalty in a relationship despite challenges"_  
>  
> 
> Ideas for the Dawn King constellation and the star-shaped flowers inspired by [this lovely IgNoct fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9698075), and the alternate thirty-year old version of Noctis that Ignis sees is based off of the clean-shaven Noctis seen at the very end of the game in the scene with Luna. 
> 
> Also if you were wondering, the music the boys dance to first is [Valse di Fantastica](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kpiEHxgLN-E) and the second, slower song is [Sunset Waltz](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rCsg32CnN0g).
> 
> You can find me on tumblr [here](http://midnightninja14.tumblr.com)!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this story!!


End file.
